crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Accessory System
Accessory System is an extra system for special costume items featured in CrossFire. Overview Players can buy rings and wear them on the character's left hand (index and pointer fingers). All rings come with some default perks, and some additional perks that can be unlocked by enhancing the rings (Similar to card enhancing in Wave Mode). Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF West' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Korea' Featured Items Default Effects There are three default effects depends on which rings player bought. They can be enabled / disabled individually: *'Attack Indication:' Displays brief hitmarkers upon a successful hit against enemy players *'Threat Detection:' Players that have hit or killed you will glow red for easier identification for revenge *'HP / Ammo HUD:' Displays a HP / Ammo counter around the crosshair. Additional Effects Each ring will have three additional effects upon purchasing, chosen randomly from five available: *'EXP Bonus' *'GP Bonus' *'Extended Combo Time' *'HP Recover (ZM/DM):' Recover HP upon successful hits against zombies (Like Critical Hits) *'Damage Reflect (ZM/DM):' Damage inflicted by zombies have a chance to reflect back. Each of these perks are available in a 1 to 5 stars grade system - the higher they are, the better the perks will be: Players are able to exchange these effects individually, either by spending 5000 GP (once a week, get one effect), or using the Ring Effect Swap Tickets. There are two options when using tickets, one at a time or 10 in-a-row (with an added bonus, making it 11). Regardless of options, if players are satisfied with the new effect, they can replace the old one or decide to keep the old one if the new effects are not worth keeping. It's possible to add 3 of the same effects, so by crafting individual rings with that in mind, players can buff up the effect significantly depending on their playstyle (i.e one ring dedicated for combo time and another dedicated for HP recovery in Zombie Mode). Trivia *This feature has been in testing stage for a long time in CF China, and finally after almost 1 year, it has been released in other servers starting with CF Vietnam. Due to the system not bug-free yet, SmileGate decided to revamp it and turn the rings into a functional Item - it will have the perks properly, but players are not able to wear them on any characters and thus it won't show up in the HUD at all. **One of the main reason for this delay is the complexity of adding HUD model with rings, which has to work depend on whether players equip a ring or not, and on which character. Because CF China has more exclusive characters than other servers (and likewise, several characters are exclusive to VN and PH for example), developing all HUD models for characters would waste a lot of time and make the game unplayable if not implemented right on RF017.rez. In the end, it was decided that scrapping the HUD model altogether is viable to get the system to work outside CF China. **Relating to the above reason, there are two rings that player characters can wear so each character will end up having three HUD hands: Empty, 1 or 2 ring props added. This will end up adding a lot of models into RF017 which may go unused by most players, so it's best to scrap the HUD altogether. **As of February 2020, CF Korea, Brazil, Philippines and West have upgraded this system. The rings will now show up on player characters' hand (left or right, depends on their setting). *Some versions such as CF West and PH added the Threat Detection perk as part of VVIP perks for the BC-Axe Beast. This perk effectively replaced the need for Fury Dragon Gold ring, since it's not possible for players to wear both at the same time as an Item. *On its first release in CF PH, many players are complaining why can't they see the rings equipped in their character's hands, making them think it's a bug but unbeknownst to them that the said feature was only available in CF China. *CF Vietnam translates the Damage Reflect effect wrong as HP Recovery Chance - the player has a chance to recover HP by a percent when getting hit by zombies, which make all players confused because the effect didn't work. This mistake hasn't been fixed. *Due to a possibly bug, the Damage Reflect perk is capable of instant-kill the Demon Sentry in Titan Citadel - players would need to have high perk rings equiped (around 40-60% damage reflect) and then intentionally takes damage from Demon Sentry's attack (Use Shift to negate damage). If this perk is triggered, the boss will receive 720000 damage and dies immediately. Gallery Ring Ver 2.png|Snake rings Ringgoldred.png|Gold Red Dragon Ring Ringsilverred.png|Sliver Red Dragon Ring 8thRing.jpg|8th Anniversary Ring Ring-System.jpg|CFNA Videos Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Items